Smile For Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Chara has a bad day at school, Papyrus steps in to cheer her up. :)


**MissArtisticDraws on Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Smile For Me**

Papyrus walked downstairs after having vacuumed the upstairs rooms and hallway and heard the front door open and looked up to see Chara was there, but she didn't look happy. "Chara?" He called to her, making her look up at him. "Are you alright?"

She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "No," she admitted softly and entered the house, going to the couch and sitting down on it.

The tall skeleton went up to her and sat beside her before he noticed that her hands looked a bit bruised. "Chara, you didn't punch someone, did you?" He asked, hoping she hadn't.

She shook her head. "Bullies hit me with a glass bottle," she said.

Papyrus sighed before taking her hands into his own and they glowed green, gently healing her hands before his gloved hands wiped away her tears. "I'm going to speak to Lady Toriel about this," he said.

"Pap, you can't," she said, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Chara, you're my niece," he said gently. "And this is the fourth time this week that those bullies have badly hurt you. And I don't like sitting idly by and not having the problem taken care of."

She knew he was right. "Just…please don't tell Mom," she begged.

The skeleton sighed and looked at her. "Chara…," he said.

"Please, Uncle Papyrus," she pleaded.

He sighed softly again. "Alright, but you have to tell her, or I will," he said. "I don't like seeing you hurt, Chara. I wouldn't be a good uncle to you if I didn't say anything and let this continue."

Chara knew he was right again and she sniffled. "Chara," he spoke, gently tilting her chin up to look at him. "Promise me you'll tell your mother."

She nodded. "I'll tell her," she said. "I just don't…want to cause more trouble."

"It's the bullies causing trouble, not you, Chara," Papyrus said, opening his arms and she immediately crawled over to him, letting him pick her up and hold her in a warm hug. Despite her being ten years old, she liked it when he held her like that. It helped her to calm down and Papyrus always gave the best hugs.

"Uncle Papyrus?" She said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You're the best uncle ever."

He smiled at her. "And you and Frisk are the best nieces ever," he said before lifting her up and placing her in his lap, seeing she was still a bit sad. "How about a smile then?"

She shrugged, not really wanting to smile but she then saw the tall skeleton remove his gloves and his hands rested on her waist before gently wiggling into her sides. A squeak left Chara and she twisted to try and get free, but Papyrus pulled her into an inescapable hug, tickling her sides again and she squeaked, covering her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh aloud, but knowing her uncle, he wasn't one to give up easily.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed right into her ear.

Oh, no. He knew she couldn't stand the teasing words that accompanied a tickle torture. They not only made the tickling much worse, but were a guaranteed way to get her to let out her laughter. She just managed to keep it in that time, but Papyrus saw it was affecting her. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo. Tickle, tickle, tickle," he now whispered teasingly as his fingers reached for her stomach and gently poked her belly button, making a higher squeak escape her. "Smile for me, Chara."

When he began tickling her belly button with one finger, that was it. A loud squeal left her throat and turned to laughter, a huge smile on her face that made Papyrus chuckle. "Now that wasn't so hard to do, was it?" He asked teasingly as he tickled her stomach.

Chara laughed again but quickly turned so that she was facing him, reaching her hands forward for him. After all, she wasn't the only one that was very ticklish.

When her fingers began wiggling into his spine, Papyrus let out a squeal of surprise and he fell over on the couch, laughing before tickling her stomach again and she laughed too, but was still ticking his spine, thus creating a giant tickle fight.

Grinning while still laughing, Papyrus managed to catch her in his arms and hold her in his arms before lifting her shirt up just enough to expose her belly button and took a deep breath. Chara, seeing this, tried to squirm away. "No! Not that!" She pleaded through her giggles, squealing when Papyrus blew a raspberry right onto her belly button. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I've got you!" He singsonged teasingly before letting out a surprised yelp when she reached over and squeezed his knees, making him jump. "Oh, you just asked for it."

Chara squeaked when Papyrus pinned her gently to the couch and buried his face into her stomach, gently munching on her stomach and making emphasized 'Om nom nom' sounds. She laughed as she did that, squirming to escape, but he had her. "I'm a tickle monster and ticklish tummies are my favorite to eat," he said playfully, making her laugh harder before she managed to get one arm free and sit up when he did, going for his ribs and making him screech in surprise before the tickle fight began again.

Papyrus was watching his niece closely to make sure she didn't pass out or lose her breath, but she seemed quite determined to tickle him as he tickled her. "HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She giggled, unable to form words at the moment.

"NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH!" He laughed, feeling his niece's fingers on his ribs and spine. He wiggled a finger into her belly button again, which only made her giggle louder and seem more determined to win the tickle fight, but she then lost strength and went nearly limp, now at the full mercy of her uncle. "Now I've got you," he cooed again.

"Uncle," she gasped out pleadingly.

He grinned. "One more tickle," he said and didn't give her a chance to reply as he blew a great big raspberry onto her belly button again, one last squeal leaving her before her laughter became silent. She gasped for air as gentle arms lifted her up and held her as she took deep breaths to not only catch her breath, but to calm down too, feeling a skeletal hand rubbing her back soothingly and she smiled up at him. "That's better," he said, giving her nose a gentle tweak in affection.

She giggled again. "You really are the best uncle ever, Uncle Papyrus," she said. "Thanks for cheering me up."

Papyrus smiled at her. "You're welcome, little one," he said. "That's what a good uncle does for his niece."

Smiling again, she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder as he hugged her back, wrapping some of his scarf around her like a blanket and making her snuggle into his hug, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes, sleepy from the day and knowing she was safe in the arms of her uncle who had helped her smile and cheer up after the bad day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
